Nightmare: The Nightmare Begins
by Ta-chan
Summary: She immedietely turn away for the flying object. A sharp pain felt acress her left arm as the blood came out of her arm...........*Hang on Sakura I'm coming...Hang On*
1. Mightmare: Prologue

Author's note: This is my very first time writing a fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think. If I got enough review then i know that this story is good enough to continue. If there's any questions please email me at tasu_chan@yahoo.ca Enjoy!

**I changed a very little thing in my story. Sorry care, didn't realized that it sounded so much like yours**

Disclaimers: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I do not own the characters. They Belong to CLAMP...me ( i really wish i do but i don't...sniff )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  


**Nightmare**

Prolouge: The Nightmare Begins   
by: Ta-chan

  
  
  
  


_She turned Around, just in time to see the woman wearing a dark coat with a hood that covers her whole body and face, but cannot cover up the silky black hair that reach all the way down to her knees. Sparkels appears at her finger tips. In a flash, Sakura kneeled down on the ground with waves of pain and fear runs through her body as the thunder crashing down on her..._

=====================================================================================

"SAKURA ! "

"Huh?" Sakura blink a few times, then turned around and found Tomoyo and Syaoran both sitting beside her on the long table in the library. Looking Worried "Are you okay Sakura?" said Tomoyo, " that was the tenth time u wondered off like that."   
"Hoe..." annoyed Sakura, "sorry guys. I'm ok, let's just get back to our project, what do you say huh?" With that remark, Sakura pick up her pen and start writing.

On the other side, Syaoran stare at Sakura in concern. Sakura blushed as she realize that he was staring at her. Syaoran finally spoke, " You're NOT okay. If there's something wrong you can always tell me or Tomoyo."

Sakura paused for few seconds and a huge smile came upon her delicate face. " Everything is just fine, there's nothing to worry about Li-kun."

Syaoran gazed at her, " You're a very bad lier Sakura, you don't have to hide anything from us, you know."

"Hoe..." Sakura sighs as the smile disappeared from her face, " I had a nightmare last night. Kero-chan told me that it might be telling me about the future."

A dark figure staring at Sakura and the gang through the library window from the outside as they discuss about the nightmare.

" Very soon little card mistress....you'll be mine...."   


=====================================================================================

**_Few weeks later...._**   
  


" Sakura hurry up! " yelled a very excited Tomoyo, " are you done? We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up with that dress! "

" Hoe..." Sakura walk out of the room wearing the new dress Tomoyo made for Sakura for the school dance that was held every Valantine's Day. It was a fury white sleeveless dress that reach all the way down to Sakura's ankles. a short scarf hang around her neck just for decorations. Her hair was tied into two little pony tails with white fuzzy hair ties. Simple yet reveal Sakura's beauty to a certain degree.

" You looked WONDERFUL. Nothing can be cuter than my Sakura." exclaimed Tomoyo _*this shall do the trick on Syaoran*_   
" Hoe...." Sakura sighs as she walked out of the house with Tomoyo. Suddenly she felt a strange and powerful energy near the King Penquin's Park. _*Strange, who might that be? there shouldn't be anymore clow cards left since I turned all of them into Sakura cards...*_

" Um, Tomoyo, can you go to dance first? I just remembered   
something in the room. I'll be there is a sec."

" Alright Sakura, but you better be quick!." said Tomoyo. Sakura flash her friend a smile and run off in a different direction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Sakura walk along the pathway in the King Penquin's Park. The darkness of the sky and the cool breeze made the night darker than before. Suddenly a sharp object flies toward Sakura. She immedietely turn away for the flying object. A sharp pain felt acress her left arm as the blood came out of her arm. Release the majic key was quickly was possible. Sakura gasped as she gaze upon the woman standing on the tree top in front of her. She's wearing a long coat with a hood which cover her body and face. Her long black hair reach down to her knees, just like the nightmare Sakura had few weeks ago..........   


**_Meanwhile............_**   


_*Sakura!*_

Syaoran rush out of the dance floor with sword in his hand. The first two botton of his shirt was open and the tie was out of place. As Tomoyo entered the dance floor, she was shocked to see Syaoran ran out the door in lightning speed.

" WHERE ARE YOU GOING LI-KUN ? " With out an answer Tomoyo ran after Syaoran.   


_* Hang on Sakura I'm coming...Hang On*_   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: So what do you think? This is just the prolouge. Please review and tell me what you think!   
  



	2. Nightmare

Author's note: Please minna, this is my first fanfic so be nice to me. I did read care's "Lost and Found", but i got this idea from MYSELF. I did not COPY anyone's work. Anyways, here's chapter 1. Hope you like it.

Disclaimers: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I do not own the characters. They Belong to CLAMP...me ( i really wish i do but i don't...sniff )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


  
****

**Nightmare**

Chapter 1: Sakura   
by: Tachan

  
  
  
  


" Who are you and what do you want from me? " Sakura yelled. Grinding her teeth as the pain felt across her arm. After a moment of silence, the mysterious woman laughed. Her laughter echoed through out the whole park. Many glass shattered into small pieces.

" Ahhhhhhhh! " Sakura covered her ears, cried out in pain and fall on the ground.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Syaoran running across the town. _* Sakura where are you? *_ he stoped in front of Sakura's house. _* Her window is open *_ without thinking he yelled, " YO STUFF ANIMAL, ARE YOU THERE? " A small head peak out of the window, " WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUFF ANIMAL ?! YOU CHINESE BRAT ?! " with that quote, Yue poked out his head too. "So you sensed it too isn't it Li."

" Yeah, Sakura's in trouble! but i can't seem to sense where she is, " Syaoran said as he punch through the nearby wall, " there's a powerful barrier that blocks our magic. Not even my lasen board can work."

" Watch it! That's our wall you're punching at, brat! " Kero said angrily, " anyways, we were just about to leave and look for Sakura."   
Tomoyo finally catched up on Syaoran. " hey guys, got any ideas where Sakura is? " worried Tomoyo. Both Syaoran and kero shaked their head sadly and Yue deep in thoughts. Tomoyo sighs, " Me and Li-kun looked everywhere except..." Syaoran suddenly turn around and grab Tomoyo's shirt before she can finish his sentence, " EXCEPT WHERE ? " Finally he realized of what he been doing, Syaoran quickly let go of Tomoyo, " sorry 'bout that..."

A sad smile appear on Tomoyo's face, " It's ok Li-kun. Anyways as i was saying, we looked every where EXCEPT King Penquen's Park! "   
In a flash, Kero Syaoran and Yue disappeared into the darkness. Tomoyo sweatdroped. * Here we go again.....man i gotta catch up or i'll never get to recored down as my collection *   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Sakura used the shield card to make a barrier to protect herself, but it was no used. The woman is too powerful. Finally, the woman spoke, " You'll never defeat me little card mistress. I'm way stronger than you. More than you can ever imagine."   
Sakura stand up weakly. Using the Sword card, she immediately charged at the mysterious woman. The woman grined at Sakura, " Pathetic child. " She raised her palm and Sakura was send flying toward the nearest tree. " Now, let the plan begin! " Her finger pointed at Sakura. Sparkles appear infront of her finger tip..........   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


" Force, know my flight, release the light. LIGHTNING! " The lightning clapsed with the outer barrier. " Can't do it, the barrier's too strong! " Ceroberos, Yue and Syaoran combined their force together and attacked at once. A loud explosioncan be heard miles away. The barrier finally broke down.   


**_At the same time.............._**   


Sakura watch the woman in horror as blue lightning form on her finger tip. She can't do anything. Her body is badly injured. With out any help from the others, she can't move at all. The thunder crashed down at Sakura. Waves of pain and fear running through her body. _*just like my nightmare * _Suddenly Sakura felt very tire. She slowly closed her eyes and drift into a deep slumber._ * Syaoran-kun.............*_   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Syaoran ran into the park along with Ceroberos, Yue and Tomoyo, looking for Sakura. " Is that you Sakura? " asked Tomoyo as they saw a dark figure appear behind the tree. The figure steped out of the shadow. With out a word, Tomoyo huged the person who just steped out.   
" SAKURA! "

Tomoyo pulled Sakura out of the park, " Thank goodness you're ok. We thought you're in trouble again."

" Sorry, I didn't mean to make you guys worry about me like that. " Said Sakura, walking away with Tomoyo.

Ceroberos and Yue excharged a look and turn back to their usual form, follow Sakura back to her house. Syaoran watched Sakura walking away, talking to Tomoyo happily, a sigh of relief escaped from his mouth, " Thank God she's ok, but there's something about........" _* oh forget it, she' fine isn't it? * _suddenly something appeared under the bushes caught his eyes. Something white and fury...   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: How was it? I know it's short but...Please review and tell me what you think! Ja ne.

~Ta-chan~


	3. Nightmare: Chapter 2

* * *

[Back CCS fanfics index][1] / [Back to Main][2]

* * *

  
  


**Nightmare**

Chapter 2: Confusion   
by: [Ta-chan][3]

  
  
  
  
  


Shaoran walked closer to the white fur ball. It has several red lines indicated that this creature were badly hurt. Without a warning, the white creature jumped at Syaoran. He quickly withdrew his sword. But instead of attacking Syaoran, the creature just curl up beside his rob. Syaoran was surprised to see what's happening. His gaze soften as he realized that it was a small white rabbit curl up beside his warm rob, sleeping. Syaoran carefully pick up the sleeping rabbit and headed home. _* why am i doing this? *_

Syaoran went home with the bunny in his arm. put the rabbit on the couch with few blanket. _*That shall take care of it* _little did he know that his nightmare had just began.   
  


**_Two days after......._**   


" Sakura, try out this new dress i made for you! " Tomoyo happily hold up a pink dress with red sleeves. " It'll look perfect on you."

Surprisingly, Sakura replied, " Huh? Me? Wearing that hidious dress? NO WAY! "

" But I......"

" R-E-A-D M-Y L-I-P-S.........NO WAY! "

Tomoyo run off crying _* What's got into her, she never talked to me like that * _ Not knowing where she' heading. She accidently bumped into someone. " Watch it where you're going baka! " A very angery voice said, Tomoyo don't dare to look at who it was, but the voice sounded so familiar. "Tomoyo?" the voice sounded surprise. She looked up. " Li-kun?! What are you doing here? " exclaimed Tomoyo. She looked around and found that she was in the King Penquen's Park.

_* yeah, good question, what I'm doing here? Why? *_ " Oh i'm just walking around, " Syaoran looked at Tomoyo, " what's wrong with you? You've been crying haven't you." Tomoyo quickly wiped her face, " No, I'm not crying at all."

" Humph, don't lie. It's Sakura isn't it." Syaoran said calmly, " she been acting very strangely all day." Tomoyo looked at him as he wonder off into his own little world.....   


====================================================================

_" Sakura, what are you doing? " Syaoran asked in confusion as Sakura hide the key that holds the power of her own magic._

_" None of you business. Go bug someone else, leave me alone. " Sakura ran off and leave a shocked Syaoran behind......_

_====================================================================_

knock knock > Syaoran open his eyes as someone or something knocked on his bedroom window. _*It's just my imagination* _He ignored the knock and went back to sleep. knock knock > _* Gees this is getting very annoying* _Before Syaoran closed his eyes again, he heard voices arguing over something he can't quite hear. All of a sudden his window shattered and a teddy bear looking creature crushed through his window.

" LOOK WHAT YOU'VE GONE TO MY WINDOW YOU TEDDY BEAR! " Syaoran yelled loudly as he look down at Kero. Yue floating in mid air watching the same old arguement start all over again.

" STUFF ANIMAL "   
" CHINESE BRAT "

Yue settle himself on Syaoran's desk, " I told ya not to destory his window, now you're the one who's gonna fix it. " Yue said coldly, " Anyways Syaoran, have you seen Sakura? She's missing." This sentence made Syaoran stop what he was doing and look at his way.

" What do you mean Sakura's missing? " Syaoran worriedly asked Yue, but Kero answered him, " We're not sure, but all I can say that there's something to do with that power barrier we fought two nights ago."

"........."

The bedroom door suddenly opened. Funny noises were made. Kero and Yue's eyes widen as they saw the bunny hops into the room.

" SAKURA?! " Kero and Yue said together. Their expression were very easy to tell...shocked.

" Sakura? " Syaoran blushes and pick up the fury rabbit.....

_* this rabbit is Sakura???*_

with that thought, Syaoran's face turned red as a tomato...._* than that rabbit/Sakura must have heard my secrets with I talk to myself.........*_

Syaoran shook his head, " That's impassible! Sakura can't be that white fur ball." Kero slap his head, " That white fur ball IS Sakura."

"Oh yeah, how do you know? "

Yue answered, " We can't be guardians if you can't even tell who's our master, right Ceroberos? "

"Yeah, we have six sence about these things."

A moment of slience spread through the room. Everyone is thinking about something different.

_*If the REAL Sakura's the rabbit? then who's the imposer....*_   
_*How can I turn Sakura back to her real form and get her out of this fur ball's body.........*_   
_*Why woul............DID I JUST SMELL CHOCOLATE PUDDING?! *_

_Somebody get me out of here quick! HELP !!!>_

* * *

[Back CCS fanfics index][1] / [Back to Main][2]

* * *

   [1]: ../CCSakura.html
   [2]: ../Main.html
   [3]: mailto: tasu_chan@yahoo.ca



End file.
